La douceur d'un foyer détruit
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Ce passe juste après Avengers. Pepper se confronte à Tony par rapport à son vol dans le portail et fait en même temps la connaissance de toute l'équipe. One-shot.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **typicalteenager13** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire. Et oui, c'est un Pepperony ! Pour que ceux qui avaient voté ce couple ne soient pas trop déçus!

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire est tirée du film **Avengers **réalisé par **Josh Whedon** et l'histoire est de **typicalteenager13**.

**Résumé : **Ce passe juste après Avengers. Pepper se confronte à Tony par rapport à son vol dans le portail et fait en même temps la connaissance de toute l'équipe. One-shot.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**La douceur d'un foyer détruit**

**(Home Sweet Destroyed Home)**

Pepper bougeait nerveusement dans l'ascenseur. Elle regardait les chiffres défiler, alors qu'elle montait étage après étage, jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle vérifia son téléphone et se demanda si elle devait essayer d'appeler Tony une nouvelle fois. Elle avait essayé juste après qu'elle ait remarqué le "One Missed Call" sur son téléphone et était allée droit vers la messagerie vocale. À chaque fois qu'elle réessayait, elle arrivait au même résultat. A présent, son téléphone était rempli par de nombreux courriels et des messages, tous un rapport avec Stark Industries ou des demande pour obtenir une entrevue avec Tony. Soupirant, elle plaça son téléphone dans sa poche et pria silencieusement pour que Tony soit là. _Et vivant_. Les bulletins de nouvelles étaient remplis de choses mixtes, des personnes affirmant avoir vu Tony se promener, et d'autres de l'avoir vu mort. Le ding de l'ascenseur la surprit et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir, une flèche fut tout à coup pointée vers son visage et elle laissa échapper un cri.

"Ne faites aucun autre mouvement", dit l'homme qui tenait l'arme pointée vers elle. "Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda-t-il, ses yeux la fixant intensément.

"Pepper!" Cette voix était familière aux oreilles de Pepper et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, Clint, baisse ça avant que Stark-" déclara Natasha, en apparaissant de nulle part (tout du moins cela le semblait pour Pepper, qui était totalement concentrée sur l'homme qui la menaçait devant elle).

"Avant que je quoi?" dit Tony en marchant vers eux dans le couloir, suivi par trois autres hommes qui, elle s'en doutait, étaient le reste des Avengers. Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle se sentit en sécurité, comme elle le sentait toujours quand Tony était là. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui, et essaya de penser aux premiers mots qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle voulait lui dire combien elle l'aimait et combien elle était désolée. Mais les premiers mots à sortir de sa bouche la surprirent, bien que ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Elle les avait déjà dit d'innombrables fois auparavant.

"Espèce d'idiot!" Lui dit Pepper: "Tu m'as presque fait faire une crise cardiaque! Voler dans un portail avec un missile nucléaire. Sais-tu ce que c'était que de te voir voler dans ce portail, puis te regarder tomber du ciel? Et puis de voir que j'avais manqué ton appel! Et quand j'essaie de te rappeler, en priant pour que tu sois encore en vie, tu ne répondais pas!" Pepper frappa Tony. Pendant ce temps, Thor, Steve et Bruce étaient allés rejoindre Natasha et Clint.

"Qui est-ce?" Dit Steve, se demandant pourquoi Tony laissait cette femme lui crier dessus.

"Ça", dit Natasha: "C'est Pepper Potts. C'est l'ancienne assistante de Tony et la co PDG de Stark Industries." Informa-t-elle les autres.

"Attendez... Donc il laisse quelqu'un qui travaille pour lui lui crier dessus comme ça?" Demanda Steve confus "Pourquoi ne la vire-t-elle pas?"

Natasha rit. "Oh, vous verrez, regardez simplement." Et elle avait raison. Les cris avaient cessé et Pepper avait commencé à pleurer. Instantanément Tony la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots affectueux et lui baisant les cheveux. Aucun des Avengers, pas même Natasha, n'avait jamais vu Tony comme ça avant. Prendre soin, aimer.

Pepper se détendit contre Tony, et leva les yeux vers lui "Je suis désolée." murmura-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?" Lui demanda Tony, perplexe.

"Pour ne pas avoir décroché! Tu aurais pu mourir et tu m'as appelée et je n'ai pas répondu." lui dit-elle, choquée qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre elle "N'es-tu pas en colère contre moi?"

"Quoi?" Dit Tony, tout aussi choqué parce qu'elle imaginait "Bien sûr que non! Nous sommes tous les deux en vie, ce qui est fait est fait." Dit-il, en lui frottant le dos. Puis il l'embrassa, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit un cri de choc et quelqu'un murmurer "N'est-ce pas enfreindre les codes des employés?" (Ça devait probablement être Steve, puisqu'il était surement le seul à être surpris). "Viens" dit-il en saisissant la main de Pepper, "Laisse-moi te présenter à tout le monde." Pepper semblait soudainement se rappeler qu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes et passa en mode professionnelle. Elle ajusta sa jupe et s'essuya les yeux.

"Allons rencontrer l'équipe" Dit Pepper, la plupart de sa tristesse disparue de sa voix. Ils se dirigèrent vers les personnes choquées, bien sûr sauf pour Natasha qui était au courant de leur relation.

"Okay Pep, tu te souviens de Natshalie" Dit Tony en hochant la tête vers Natasha.

"L'un ou l'autre, Stark." Grogna Natasha, que Tony ignora. "Ravie de vous revoir Pepper." Dit Natasha: "Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous sortez avec Stark. Vous pourriez trouver beaucoup mieux." Pepper ri et Tony laissa échapper un "Hey!" offensé.

"Okay le prochain, c'est Legolas, le copain de Natasha." Dit Tony, pour faire l'introduction de Clint. Il avait retrouvé son habituel tempérament ennuyeux. "Le grand-père c'est Captain America, celui avec un marteau géant c'est Thor et voici Bruce." Dit Tony, allant de plus en plus rapidement au fil des Avengers. "Maintenant, pouvons-nous aller chercher à manger? Je meurs de faim!"

"Nous venons juste de mangé!" Souligna Steve, en se demandant comment Tony pouvait encore avoir faim. "Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas vous-même quelque chose à manger?"

"NON!" Dirent en même temps Pepper et Natasha. "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, croyez-moi", dit Pepper.

"Bonjour, les super-héros affamés ici!" Gémit Tony et Pepper roula les yeux.

"Ne fais pas ton bébé." Lui dit-elle. "J'ai faim moi aussi, je n'ai pas mangé depuis que je suis descendue de l'avion." Dit Pepper en commençant à marcher vers la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la mériter?" Lui demanda Clint.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée" Lui dit honnêtement Tony, "Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison, je suis content l'avoir fait."

"Euh Tony?" Fit la voix de Pepper à travers l'appartement.

"Oui?" Répondit Tony.

"Tu vas prendre soin de m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un trou géant en forme humain dans notre sol?"

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? :)**

**Pas trop déçu pour ceux qui avaient voulu une fic sur ce couple ?**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
